


Henry Morgan vs Fall Out Boy

by Katedakat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reveal Fic, and Lucas enjoys teasing him, fall out boy - Freeform, henry is a grumpy old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katedakat/pseuds/Katedakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas finds out but not how you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Morgan vs Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

Lucas was the first to find out about Henry being immortal. It wasn't though some big dramatic death scene or anything of the sort, but a collection of all the information he had gathered while working with Henry for four years.  
The three hundred year old pocket watch, the uncanny knowledge of history, like he had been there. The lack of knowledge on modern technology and culture. The occasional mention of living for a long time or feeling old, the talk of some deaths like he knew how they felt, over time it just fell together.

There was also the whole thing when he googled Henry Morgan he had found a bunch of old photos of a man who looked like his boss and was said to have the same name as him.

Lucas spent at least three weeks going though old newspapers and pictures online to figure out who Henry Morgan was. He printed photo after photo, paper after paper. After all that time he decided he had enough information to ask Henry about it. So the next day when he came into work, he came with a folder full of images and newspaper clippings all about Henry. 

He could see doctor Morgan sitting at his desk drinking a cup of tea, and without knocking Lucas walked in and dumped the file on the doctor's desktop.

"Lucas?"  
"Henry I was wondering if you could please explain this?" Said the assistant ME turning to a random page in the file.  
He saw his bosses eyes widen in shock.  
"Lucas, where did you get these?" Asked Henry.  
"Online, I didn't even need to get out of my pyjamas to find it all, now can I please have an explanation."

It took about ten minutes for Lucas to convince Henry to tell him anything and another half hour to get him to stop telling lies to avoid the real answer, but eventually Lucas got Henry to tell him. 

The big secret, Henry was immortal.

Of course Lucas' reaction was to go, "I totally called it!"  
Henry was naturally confused by this.

"You guessed?" Questioned the immortal.  
"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly make it hard."

Lucas continued to bug Henry and get him to tell stories from his long life and some stories of his deaths.  
So naturally the next day Lucas decided to get to work early. He arrived early and stated to prepare for the arrival of his boss, putting up a few small speakers and connecting the blue tooth on his phone to them.  
At about six am when he saw Henry walking to wards the morgue, Lucas pressed play.

"They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams," Said the voice in the song as Henry stood confused.

"I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't," Lucas braced himself as the chorus came in.

"'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals," Lucas was nearly on the floor laughing by this point, the look on Henry's face was priceless.

"Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures," Henry was death glaring Lucas now.

"Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't," more laughter on Lucas' part.

"Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)," Henry was still glaring at Lucas by the time the song ended, and Lucas had tears in his eyes from laughing to hard.

Lucas will still only just starting to collect himself when detective Martinez walked in.  
Henry gave a deep sigh and the detective looked, confused, over at Lucas then ,questionably, back to Henry.  
"Please don't ask. So what do you have for us today," the immortal responded.


End file.
